The higher system capacity, wider cell covering and better service quality are achieved by multi-antenna technology by using a plurality of antennas at a transmitter and/or a receiver. The plurality of antennas at the transmitter and/or the receiver may both used for achieving the transmit diversity and receive diversity and also may used for achieving space multiplexing, wherein the transmit diversity technology is an anti-fading technology in the radio communication field in which at least two signals including same information are transmitted by the transmitter. These signals bearing the same information are sourced from at least two signal sources which are independent with each other. The transmit diversity technology, according to the structure and statistical properties of a sample value of a transmission signal and the difference of the occupied radio resources, may be divided into three basic types: space, frequency and time, and it also may be that the three basic types are combined with one another. The so-called space diversity refers to using the difference of the (space) positions of different launching sites, and the irrelevance on the statistic characteristics when a signal arrives at the receiver after going through a signal channel so as to achieve the anti-fading function. The so-called frequency diversity refers to using irrelevant features on statistics of signals on different frequency ranges after passing through a fading channel, that is, the difference on fading statistical properties of different frequency ranges, to achieve the anti-fading (frequency selectivity) function. When it is implemented, information to be sent is modulated on a carrier uncorrelated with a frequency for launching The so-called frequency diversity refers to using a random fading signal, when a time interval of a sampling point is large enough (greater than transmission channel coherence time), the fading among sampling points is unrelated to each other on statistics, that is, the difference of fading statistical properties on time is used to achieve the anti-time selective fading. The transmit diversity technology is divided into an open loop transmission diversity scheme and a closed loop transmission diversity scheme according to the fact that whether a receiver needs to feedback to a transmitter parameters required by the diversity. Under the open loop transmission diversity scheme, the receiver does not feedback any additional information relevant to transmitting, and the transmitter may use corresponding coding technique (such as, a simple space-time coding) by itself so as to complete the transmit diversity. Under the closed loop transmission diversity scheme, the receiver needs to use a feedback channel to feedback to a transmitter a parameter relevant to the transmission diversity (such as, a precoding vector required by the transmit diversity, indicated by precoding instructions), and after having received, the transmitter uses the feedback information to complete the transmit diversity.
In 3GPP Release 10, an uplink open loop transmit diversity for users in a high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) system has been set in a standard (TR25.863), the related content about the closed loop transmit diversity is being discussed at present, and a transmitted precoding indication (TPI) is introduced. At present, an agreement is reached on a channel structure for uplink closed loop transmit diversity, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of a channel for uplink closed loop transmit diversity according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, an uplink channel is added, that is, a secondary dedicated physical control channel (S-DPCCH). The channel uploads a second pilot value to a network side, the network uses the received second pilot value and a pilot value in a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) to learn the fading condition of the channel path for estimating a TPI value; a downlink channel is additionally added, which is similar to a fractional dedicated physical channel F-DPCH, that is, F-PCICH fractional precoding indication channel for transmitting a precoding value of the uplink transmit diversity to a terminal. TPI indication updating rate is three time slots. As for the 512 chip rate after having received TPI, a terminal uses the precode indicated in TPI to weigh at the first DPCCH time slot boundary. As for the received TPI, a terminal will measure the reliability thereof, if the terminal estimates a TPI region from the service link at previous 3 or 240 time slots, at least one TPI conforming code may meet a certain measurement threshold Qtpi, wherein Qtpi is determined by a dependence test, 3 or 240 time slots are determined by high level, and the terminal uses this received TPI command, that is a precoding value in the TPI region, to perform beam forming operation to complete the uplink closed loop transmit diversity.
The uplink closed loop transmit diversity is configured by the terminal, having five active statuses: an S-DPCCH channel link and a link formed by channels such as a DPCCH, dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH), an E-DCH dedicated physical control channel (E-DPCCH), and an E-DCHD dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH) are sent on two antennas after subjected to beam forming, and this status is called an uplink closed loop transmit diversity activation status 1.
An S-DPCCH channel link and a link formed by channels such as a DPCCH, a DPDCH, an E-DPCCH and an E-DPDCH are respectively sent on an antenna 1 and an antenna 2, and this status is called an uplink closed loop transmit diversity activation status 2.
An S-DPCCH channel link and a link formed by channels such as a DPCCH, a DPDCH, an E-DPCCH and an E-DPDCH are respectively sent on an antenna 2 and an antenna 1, and this status is called an uplink closed loop transmit diversity activation status 3.
A link formed by channels such as a DPCCH, a DPDCH, an E-DPCCH and an E-DPDCH is sent on an antenna, an S-DPCCH channel is closed, an antenna 2 is closed, and this status is called an uplink closed loop transmit diversity activation status 4.
A link formed by channels such as a DPCCH, a DPDCH, an E-DPCCH and an E-DPDCH is sent on an antenna 2, an S-DPCCH channel is closed, an antenna 1 is closed, and this status is called an uplink closed loop transmit diversity activation status 5.
However, for these five activation statuses, which active status is to be used by the NodeB as the initialized active status is not given in related arts.